Improvement is desired in the construction of enclosable containers, particularly disposable drink cups. For example, coffee and other drinks are typically sold in paper or plastic cups having a separate lid that is friction fit to the cup. The use of separate lids is undesirable for logistics and performance reasons. For example, a separate inventory of lids is required and the lids often fail to provide adequate protection against leakage or spillage. In many instances, the lid is not fully seated onto the cup when installed or does not remain fully seated and simply grasping the cup when full will cause spillage. In the event the cup is dropped, the lid typically unseats and most if not all of the contents escape.
Accordingly, a need exists for improvements in the enclosure of containers, especially disposable containers such as paper or plastic cups.